Heroes' Ideal The Movie feat. Everybody: FOREVER HEROES
Heroes' Ideal The Movie feat. Everybody: FOREVER HEROES is the 19th and final movie adaptation of the Heroes' Ideal Series. It acts as a crossover with Steampunk Cat, Metalic Shogun, HEROES vs. MONSTERS, UNDER-WORLD, The Huntswoman's Melancholy and Global Anarchy, all of which are part of the third line of the Tamashii-verse. The cast of the M-Series and the Project: Rider Series made their major return. It celebrates the __th anniversary of the Tamashii-verse. A year after defeating NegaRanger and his army, the Neo Fireheart face a new threat hailing from outer space and cause a great distortion that separates the heroes in other worlds. Along the way, they encounter a talking pink cat, a fourth-wall breaking samurai, a young man with a sword, a girl with a scythe, a huntswoman, a twin-tail haired girl with a phone, a pirate bear and a Kamen Rider-like warrior. Worse things to happen, Ayumi returns to Danville only to be kidnapped by the vile aliens. With the help of heroes of other worlds, the team will now face what may be their ultimate battle yet. Movie Summary none Songs * Chiisana Koi no Uta (music box) * Lunar Ecliplse - Team Neko-kan * Do These Guys Really Want To Help? - Team Neko-kan * Winter Scenaries - Team Neko-kan * Genjou Destruction (first movie ending song) * Fixed Star (second movie ending song) * Together (third movie ending song) Net Movie Spin-off Heroes' Ideal Unity Net Movie feat. Everybody: FOREVER WEBISODE Characters Heroes' Ideal Series characters Neo Fireheart * Green Branch ** Miki Eien * ** Sarah ** Misaki ** Fine Trace ** Kibotchi ** Brianna ** Kiyomi Furude ** Dark Chibimeko ** Phoebie ** Kuroko ** Kagami Yomigaru ** Daisee-2 ** Youmi ** Suzuki ** Nobuhara Furude ** Squirt/Princess Devlin the 4th ** DJ Hikari ** Miraitchi ** Clulutchi ** Naito Kamakiri ** Deisara Kamakiri ** Miki Eien-2 ** Agiri ** Candy Pakupaku ** Sister Talia ** Lovehanatchi ** Iori Kuzaku ** Alyssa Steinbelt ** Zakariah von Kishnaff ** Yuuki Hovington ** Hether ** Adrian ** Yoshi Kuzaku ** Rola Uohina ** Kiwi Hitoba ** Shirou Kiriyama ** Dahlia Velvetina ** Miku Inagami ** Roukirin Itazura ** Watchlin ** Aioi Robumeira ** Raiko Thorin ** Tomomi Mizuosei ** Violin Yorohiko ** Nekomiki/Agent N ** Dianne *'Blue Branch' **'Maiko Kiseki *' **'Sister Kristy' **'Lilli Daizhandou Feng' **'Case' **'Monitor' **'Olivia' **'Nemuru' **'Mary' **Yorosuke **Yoko **'Captain' Yoshioka **'Shooter' **'Cutter' **'Boomer' **'Kaboomy' **'Medic-chan' **'Miss Sniper' **'Detective Noire' **'Hiroki' **'Yamato Takayama' **'Sonata Larue' **'Lorrie Larue' **'Hoshi' **'Sophie' **Crystal **Akira **'Elly' **'Kim' **Octavia **'Aria' **'Anna' **'Brandy' **'Beni' **'Cindy' **'Crow' **'Kori' **Elena Kinney **Cresent **'Hot Potato' **'Shan Lee' **'Francesca' **Jhanri **Yunik **'Inou Utae' **'Jurie Takayama' **'Sen Sen' **'Toki Hiyori' **'Oriko Hanao' *'Red Branch' **'Kira *' **'Iron' **'Unihimetchi' **'Kawami Rise' **'Tiny' **'Lenny' **'Tracy' **'Ororo' **'Lene' **'June' **Elizabeth Aquilos **'Rico Artenia' **Lillia **'A'kayla' **Elsa **Tobetchi **Hazardtchi **Sekiwatchi **'Karatchi' **Saitchi **'Hakura' **'Tresta' **'Shae' **'Jane' **'Mutsuki' Other Characters * Ayumi Teokaze * * Akared * NegaRanger * Naoto Teokaze (Main Timeline)/Justice Shinobi * Naoto Teokaze (Alternate 'Bad' Future)/Assassin 'Scar' Dustard Heartful Flame Series and Cyborg Academy Series Characters Fireheart * Katie * * Apple Bloom * Milly * Scootaloo * Sweetie Belle * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Baljeet Tjinder * Buford van Stomm * Gretchen * Adyson Sweetwater * Ginger Hirano * Holly * Melissa (Past) * Emily Kinney * Emily Kinney-2 * Time-mon * Engine Wormbuggy * Engine Cheetahdozer * Engine Jetbee * Zoey (Past) * Perry the Platypus * Kiki the Fox * Larry the Hamster * Nyx * Juliette Bousquet * Emma Kingsleigh * Goldfish Darkskull * Wendy Stinglehopper * Kai-Lan * Rintoo * Tolee * HoHo * LuLu * Shovel * Pail * Donny * Suujo * Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel * Apple Bloom-2 * Scootaloo-2 * Sweetie Belle-2 * Nemo * Mametchi * Memetchi * Kuchipatchi * Makiko * Kuromametchi * Flowertchi * Lovelitchi * Melodytchi * Moriritchi * Chamametchi (Past) * Hapihapitchi (Past) * Telelin * Pashalin * Doremitchi * Sopratchi * Kizunatchi (Past) * Mellana (Past) * Dark Rintoo * Negative Kai-Lan * Negative Chamametchi * Suzy Johnson * Himespetchi * Chihiro (Past) * BlackAgumon * Gothita * Deerling * Negative Melodytchi * Anti-Robotboy * Anti-Robotgirl * Sabrina * K''' * '''Spiritchi (Past) * Friendtchi (Past) * Yumemitchi * Kiraritchi * Furifuritchi * Julietchi * Knighttchi * Kiramotchi (Past) * Yumecantchi * Majokkotchi NEW Fireheart * Selena Claire * * Berry Blossom * Wendy Albastar * Aero Airflight * Sweet Caramel * Moon Shadow * Melissa-2 * Spiritchi * Friendtchi * Melissa * Chihiro * Mellana * Chamametchi * Hapihapitchi * Kiramotchi * Kizunatchi * Pound Cake * Pumpkin Cake * Shigurehimetchi * Kikitchi * Imotchi * Nega Spiritchi * Nega Friendtchi * Blueberry "Ellie" Cake * Freezy the Gerbil * FireBotamon * Kenny Doofenshmirtz * Nikki * Roberto Flynn * Elisabeth "Vivi" Fletcher * Starritchi * Richard Fletcher * Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher * Delete * Marinda Doofenshmirtz * Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider * Bones * Goldenweektchi * Toru Toru Sakura * Mezaru * Daneris * Snowdrop * Grace * Cynthia * Scraps * Orihime Keiichi * Mayoi Nagato * Scat * Decoratchi New Danville Misfits * Warehouse Trio ** Sunny * ** Blovy ** Sun-shroom * The Three Amigos ** Serene Hovington ** Hovee ** Shizuka Hoverfield ** Kitsunemaru * Magician Duo ** Serilene ** Aurora Neon Other Plants * Peas * Cherry Bomb * Potato Mine * Wally * Chomper * Snows * Repeater * Puff * Scaredy-shroom * Grave Buster (Stone) * Fumes * Ice-shroom * Doom-shroom * Lilly * Tangle Kelp * Spikeweed * Jalapeno * Squash * Threepeater * Tally * Torchwood * Sea-shroom * Plantern * Cactus * Pumpkin * Starfruit * Magnet-shroom * Cabbage-pult * Flower Pot * Kernel-pult * Coffee Bean * Umbrella Leaf * Marigold * Garlic * Melon-pult * Gatling Pea * Twin Sunflower * Gloom * Spikerock * Gold Magnet * Winter Melon * Cob Cannon * Imitater * Bloomerang * Bonk Choy * Iceberg Lettuce * Grave Buster (Vines) * Snapdragon * Coconut Cannon * Spring Bean * Lightning Reed * Pea Pod * Chilli Bean * Laser Bean * Magnifying Grass * Sun Bean * Bowling Bulb * Magnet Plant * Aspearagus * Sweets * Beeshooter * Hard-nut * Acepearagus * Power Flower * Pops * Beet * Beetboxer * The Ice Queen * Garlic Drone * Power Lily * Pea-nut * Ghost Pepper Gadget Agents * Danville Branch ** Larudia "Laura" Trotters * ** Hack Wire ** Sentotchi ** Pianitchi ** Mirda * Zoey Other Gadget Agents Branch * Tokyo Branch ** Kiritsuke Hirano ** Slash Clash ** Auroratchi * Paris Branch ** La' Mere Aurovera ** Reolardo Da' Hooftchi ** Kirintchi ** Pianitchi-2 * Hong Kong Branch ** Meng Lee ** Rong Chen ** Dairentchi ** Cheng Yin Lee * Mexico Branch ** Alexandre Rivera ** El Maretador ** Ole'tchi * London Branch ** Eliza "Shortround" Doubewhooper Fletcher ** Kick Off ** Sportstchi * Antartica Branch ** David Polimer ** Cold Cut ** Yukimotchi * Africa Branch ** O'Karemu Adaiwa ** Aria Kine'mu ** Kalemutchi * Seattle Branch ** Theresa Shephard ** Agent Pony ** Kumatchi * New York Branch ** Kevin McAllen ** Kelly Orange ** Sashatchi * Singapore Branch ** Yao Ken ** Pliky ** Totentchi * Canada Branch ** Lyra "Kimodo" Bobbleken ** High Sting ** Mikotchi * Australia Branch ** Austin Josh Decker ** Care Free ** Tengatchi * Brazil Branch ** Juliana Everfree ** Recon Totem ** Arianatchi * Texas Branch ** Buckaroo "Becky" McRoden ** Apple Brand ** Westerntchi Medieval Troopers * Kimeko * * Rebecca * Ben * Catherine * Tiana * Kuma * Ark The 10 Magicians * Amy * Bonnie * Dre * Linda Prowers * Ky * Kira Drevis * Mira Drevis * Lana * Kinfo * Jessica 7 Elites * Ameko Kagura * Udyr * Blimm * Haunt * Irony * Otosentchi * Hollow Cooking Club * Chibimeko * * Ronn * S'venia * Nervana * Mio * Saik Iik * Sakarise Doofenshmirtz Other School Clubs * Soccer Culb ** Ravensmoore ** Ivy * Prophet Club ** Mirai von K'shivar ** Joker ** Sebulba * Chess Club ** Arthur ** Elizabeth * Swimming Club ** Hang Ten ** Surfertchi * Mahjong Club ** Katsudon ** Richi Kan * Music Club ** Yui Azusa ** Himawari Mugi Renegade Witches * Anna Katilyn * Caren * Clara * Iris * Maya Team FANtasy-ia * Arctchi * * Toro * Becky Lolliberry * Seven Strike * Cho Lee Yung The 6 Fearsome Team * Team Archery ** Ivan ** Miyako ** Deva * Team Scientist ** Cameron Ortensia ** Helvetica ** Smart ** Devlin * Team Undead ** James ** Ariel Katilyn * Team Havoc ** Big Brute ** Steve O' Chaplin ** Carmelia * Team Samurai ** Shoguntchi ** Rising Honor ** Miko Kurasawa * Team Inferno ** Blaze ** Dragon ** HiHi ** Pyromare ** Castertchi Humanoid Creatures * Floraine * Faunaroh * Kazekoshi Other Characters * Steampunk Cat characters Boiled Water Association * Samantha * * Furora no Hana * Shortie Other BWA Members * Mouse Triplets ** Shinka ** Dee Dee ** Hidaka * Tsubaki * Shimuto * Kaori * Kelly * Tsubasa no Moeru/Tsumoru * Yuki * Gao * Kumorin * Kumari Satsuki * Vincent * Sally * Diava * Masumi * Denkihana no Tech * Inuyukisuke * Lumist * Brightes * Princess Ursarah * Kouta Octopella * Jackie * Gill * Nic Abraham * Kyouko * Tenka Ignious * Shizukage * Suzie Reptilia * Rosie * Sharon * Lois * Dane * Wild Raid * Endore' Garcia * Bucky Lorenzo * Lyra Thimmit * Zoey Marcia * Cameron Coqua' * Izzy Cupari * Leslie Wingspan * Chiron Hidalgo * Silvia Draco * Long Huo Other Characters * Heroes vs. Monsters characters H.E.R.O.E.S. * Ashton Fitzgerald * * Eric * Katana Morichika * Sasha * Tommy * 'Renegade hero' Sakamoto Other Groups * HUNTERS * Magicians * I.T. * Ninjas * Millitary * Martial Arts * Knights * Metalic Shogun characters Sengoku Laundrey Crew * Sheena Yuno * * Lillian Petrofis * Sammy * Sakura Ichiba * Trick Other Characters * Junior Journalists ** Rose Abareno ** Mio "Lily" Kawada ** Tulip * Junior Reporters ** Dandy Raioshi ** Venus Wanahiko ** Mary Garudo * Angelica Jazlynn * Agatha Jazlynn * Ashley Jazlynn * Chiyo Takashi * Hina * Aoi * Saya * Kageshi Kageyama * Sheena Yuno (Shiinacchi) * Jennifer Petrofis * Miko * Koyomi Ichiba * Jester * Suri Algeneo * Eath Domina * Otohime Kuroyama * Deejay Kuroyama * Asahino "Rock" Kuroyama * Akagi Kuroyama * Luna Dawnbreaker * Selena* * Felicia Stargazer * Stella (*) - Not to be confused with Selena UNDER-WORLD characters Team Reaper * Alma Salvador * * Delphine Xander * Mayo Shinokuma Dead Flower Cafe' * Rosie "Rose" Sapphire * Abbigale * Oliver Anderson Other Major Characters * Dead Flower Academy students ** Supernatural Observation Club *** Felicia *** Jonathan *** Catherine Highland ** Class 1001 *** Sally Annabeth *** Thomas Flanders *** Aya Akamichi *** Shira Darkrose *** Sandy McGufferson *** Daryl "Bad" Josenburg *** Beat *** Mona Sampson *** Jennifer Stanford *** "Sister" Samuel Monica *** Winnie *** Alex Stanford *** Tony Diago *** Mandy Diago *** Silvia von Giovanni *** Ice "Yuki" Takayashi *** Ms. Ratchet Dawson * Team Walkers ** Damian Necromen ** Ning Ja Wong ** Hitomi "Tate" Endswell * Team Wanderers ** Valentine Truman ** Lizzy Whinechester ** Yuri Hodoka * Team Demon ** Master Dread ** Elliot Dread ** Molly Dread * Team Halloween ** Dalton Frankmein ** Veronica Whitehaul ** Willow Willfred * Team Red Blood ** Sharpay Fangstark ** Erek Fangstark ** Agatha Fangstark * Team Devilish ** Friday Therten ** Hettie Georgia ** Lillith Blackheart * Angel Corps ** * Other Humans * Other Underworld residents The Huntswoman's Melancholy characters Adventuring Crew * Shana the Huntswoman * * Savannah * Meg * Andrea * Alberto * Eleanor * Illya Drachen * Juliet * Talitha *'Annabel Arlington' *'Grail Twins' **'Alastair' **'Clover' * Yurakagi Taiyou Other Characters Global Anarchy characters Photography Club * Whitney T. Alberstein * Ichizoku Akazuki * Amalia bt. Mohd Ali * Sister Mariam Jefferson * David "Dave" Jameson * Floreine Katilyn * Agafya * Esfir * Shinobu Anokaze * Amira bt. Nur Alya * Beatrice * Pirai Khalish * Handan * Britney T. Alberstein Other Smarthat Academy students M-Series characters Teahouse Pirates * Captain Taichou Izayaki * Reggie * Jenny Orion Kamiyo * Tedden * * Nezumi * Zenzou Hikari CTOM (Counter-Threat Organization M) * Teddiursa * Pikachu * Pachirisu * Buneary * Phanpy * Aipom * Buizel * Shaymin * Manaphy * Jirachi * Torchic * Oddish * Doraemon (M-Series) * Rent * Kai-Lan (M-Series) * Rintoo (M-Series) * Tolee (M-Series) * HoHo (M-Series * LuLu (M-Series) * Twinpower * Riz/Claw Rider * Diursa * Robotboy (M-Series) * Robotgirl (M-Series) * Tommy Turnbull (M-Series) * Gus Turner (M-Series) * Lola Mbola (M-Series) * Patamon (M-Series) * Gatomon (M-Series) * Shovel (M-Series) * Pail (M-Series) * Sidetable Drawer (M-Series) * Tickety Tock (M-Series) * Anti-Rent * Anti-Robotboy (M-Series) * Anti-Robotgirl (M-Series) * Anti-Wasabi * Anti-Sandra * Dark Rintoo (M-Series) * Dark Teddiursa * Dark Tolee * Dark Pachirisu * Engine Aquaspinner * Engine Fire-on * Engine Snowjet * Sandra Orriderchi (M-Series) * Fo (M-Series) * Snivy * Tepig * Oshawott * Zorua * Emolga * Calvin Kochino * Hera Modino * Shell * Coree * Tako Maki (M-Series) * Ikura Maki (M-Series) * Kani Maki (M-Series) * Maguro Maki (M-Series) * Wasabi Pow (M-Series) * Chowder (M-Series) * Panini (M-Series) * Skunk (M-Series) * Fox (M-Series) * Rabbit (M-Series) * Creepie Creecher (M-Series) * Diamond * Ace * Eevee * Mittens (M-Series) * Nemo (M-Series) * Miyako * Darkrai * Timer * CTOM Espionage Branch ** George Yukito ** Finn ** Sora ** Roger ** Millie ** Adrea Melowo Yasai Detective Agency * Chespin * * Amy * Fennekin * Froakie * Robert Buckingham * Rebecca * Needles * Elastic Boy * Nitro the Shuttle-Plane Transformer * Litwick * Reed Rickey * Kizunaga Yamato * Revoc * Helioptile * Espurr * Pancham * Whimsicott * Audino * Chelsea/The Grim Reaper * Vivillon * Kinonosuke * Phione * Victini * Butterflight * Kevin * Mawile * Bunnelby * Floette * Chuck Project: Rider Series characters Saru Photoshop Studio Crew * Tsubasa/Alter Rider Suit: Decade *''' * '''Katsumi/Alter Rider Suit: Kiva-la * Kosuke/Alter Rider Suit: Kuuga 2.0 * Raito/Alter Rider Suit: Diend * Keiichiro Other Alter Riders * Original Alter Riders * Extra Alter Riders * Den-Liner Crew (RWS) * Other Characters * PR: Kuuga * PR: Agito * PR: Ryuki * RW 555 * RW Blade * RW Hibiki * RW Kabuto * RW Kiva * Extra World Characters Antagonists Galactic/Dai-Shocker Alliance *'Space Empire' ** Saturnia ** Jupiterius ** Plutos/Kamen Rider Galaxy (Space-Energy Arms) ** Crononeptus ** Salamars ** Speck Army * Dai-Shocker **'Great Leader/Dai-Hiruchameleon (formerly General Black)' **'Ikadevil' **'Shocker Combatmen' Background Information * Many of the main and supporting characters from the P:R Series appears, including that series' version of the Den-liner Crew, making this series their first appearance since the series they're associated with has ended. * Unlike previous crossover movies, this movie features an entirely new antagonist group not related to the Great Evil Army. Despite that, the previous antagonist also appear in form of dummies. * The Metalic Shogun characters are noticably the only characters who actively broke the fourth wall (mostly Sheena). They have also crossed over with the HIS, Steampunk Cat, Heroes vs. Monsters, UNDER-WORLD, The Huntswoman's Melancholy and Global Anarchy. * This movie has the record of most numbers of appearing characters. Most of them only have minor roles. * The MP Galleon is used to travel to the multiverses and/or time-travelling. The items used are associated with the theme of each universe: ** Dimension Power Key (Oakey Oaks - Tedden's Timeline) ** A Multi-Colored Thermos (Kittenia) ** Three Silver Core Medals (Danville - Katie's Timeline) ** A Magnifying Glass (Oakey Oaks - Chespin's Timeline) ** A flute (The City) ** Magic Stone '''(Medieval Earth) ** '''Detergant Soap (Sengoku Town) ** Memory Core (Dead Flower Town) *** As Global Anarchy took place in the same universe as UNDERWORLD, there are no items associated with the aforementioned used for dimension travelling. ** Artificial Devil Fruit (Danville - Selena's Timeline) ** Ride Card (Project: Rider-verse) ** Silver Crystal (Danville - Present Day) * Selena shares the same name with Selena, a talking doll character from Metalic Shogun. This is made an inside joke when the two Selenas met. During the non-canon net movie, it is also made as an inside joke, with the doll Selena complaining on having a 'name crisis'. * The movie took place about two weeks after the series finale of each of the series in the 3rd line of the Multiverse Saga. This is proven by most of the dialogues of the characters. * This movie marks the final appearance of the characters who are part of the Multiverse Saga in the canon timeline. Continuity Allusions Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers